(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel multi-substituted 4-acid or ester or amide imidazolines and to a process for their preparation. In particular the present invention relates to the multi-substituted imidazolines containing a 4-acid or an ester group which inhibit NF-κB or NF-κB kinase, are anti-inflammatory and/or antimicrobial and/or chemopotentiator and/or chemosensitizers of anticancer agents and/or immune response inhibitors to foreign and endogenous NF-κB activators. The compositions are useful for treating inflammatory diseases, Alzheimer's disease, stroke atherosclerosis, restenosis, diabetes, glomerulophritis, cancer, Hodgkins disease, cachexia, inflammation associated with infection and certain viral infections, including acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), adult respiratory distress syndrome, Ataxia Telangiestasia, and a variety of skin related diseases. The compositions are also useful for treating autoimmune diseases and for inhibiting rejection of organ and tissue transplants.
(2) Description of Related Art
The mammalian nuclear transcription factor, NF-κB, is a multisubunit complex involved in the activation of gene transcription, including the regulation of apoptosis (programmed cell death) (Baeuerle, Henkel, Ann. Rev. Immunol., 12: 141-179 (1994); Baldwin, Ann. Rev. Immunol. 14, 649-683 (1996)). NF-κB exists mainly as a homodimer (p50/p50) or heterodimer (p50/p65) in the cytoplasm in the form of an inactive complex with the inhibitory IkB protein. Many cellular stimuli including antineoplastic agents (White, J. Biol. Chem. 272: 14914-14920 (1997); Baldwin, J. Clin. Invest. 107: 241-246 (2001); Hideshima et al., J. Biol. Chem. 277: 16639-16647 (2002); Bottero et al., Cancer Res. 61: 7785-7791 (2001); Um et al., Oncogene 20: 6048-6056 (2001); Weldon et al., Surgery 130: 143-150 (2001); Arlt et al., Oncogene 20: 859-868 (2001); Liu et al., J. Immunol. 166: 5407-5415 (2001); Kim et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 273: 140-146 (2000)), viruses (HIV-1, HTLV-1), inflammatory cytokines (TNF-α, IL-1), phorbol esters, bacterial products (LPS), and oxidative stress, result in the IKK mediated phosphorylation of IκB on serines 32 and 36, followed by ubiquitination and subsequent degradation by the 26S proteosome (Baeuerle and Henkel, Ann. Rev. Immunol. 12: 141-179 (1994). Degradation of IκB ensures the release of NF-κB. Upon release, NF-κB translocates into the nucleus where the subunits bind with specific DNA control elements and initiates gene transcription. During translocation, additional protein phosphorylation events are required for optimal gene transcription (Karin and Lin, Nat. Immunol. 3: 221-227 (2002); Zhong et al., Cell 89: 413-424 (1997); Sizemore et al., Mol. Cell Biol 19: 4798-4805 (1999); Madrid et al., Mol. Cell Biol 20: 1626-1638 (2000)). Even though the kinases responsible for this phosphorylation event are not yet clearly identified, increasing evidence suggests the involvement of the cyclin dependent kinase GSK-3 (Schwabe and Brenner, Am. J. Physiol. Gastrointest. Liver Physiol. 283: G204-211 (2002); Ali et al., Chem. Rev. 101: 2527-2540 (2001)). Inhibition of NF-κB mediated gene transcription can be accomplished through inhibition of phosphorylation of the inhibitory protein IκB, inhibition of IκB degradation, inhibition of NF-κB (p50/p65) nuclear translocation, the inhibition of NF-κB-DNA binding or NF-κB-mediated DNA transcription (for a comprehensive review on NF-κB inhibitors, see Epinat and Gilmore, Oncogene 18: 6896-6909 (1999)). Genes regulated by NF-κB activation are a number of cytokines (TNF, IL-1, IL-2, IL-6, IL-8, iNOS), chemokines, cell adhesion molecules, acute phase proteins, immunoregulatory proteins, eicosanoid metabolizing enzymes, and anti-apoptotic genes.
NF-κB activation plays a role in cancer related disease. NF-κB is activated by oncogenic ras (the most common defect in human tumors), TNF, ionizing radiation (radiation damage) and chemotherapeutic agents. Activation of NF-κB by these signals results in the upregulation of anti-apoptotic cell signals and can therefore result in tumor cell resistance to chemotherapy. Inhibition of NF-κB is therefore a possible treatment in sensitizing tumors to chemotherapeutic drugs and the potential of novel cancer therapies. Related information on this treatment is found in (Das and White, J. Biol. Chem. 272: 14914-14920 (1997); Baldwin, J. Clin Invest. 107: 241-246 (2001); Hideshima et al., J. Biol. Chem. 277: 16639-16647 (2002); Weldon et al., Surgery 130: 143-150 (2001); Arlt et al., Oncogene 20: 859-868 (2001); Crinelli et al., Blood Cells Mol. Dis. 26: 211-222 (2000); Mayo and Baldwin, Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1470: M55-62 (2000); Adams, Curr. Opin. Chem. Biol. 6: 493-500 (2002); Boland, Biochem. Soc. Trans. 29: 674-678 (2001); Chen et al., Am. J. Pathol. 159: 387-397 (2001); Cusack et al., Drug Resist. Updat. 2: 271-273 (1999); Darnell, Jr., Nat. Rev. Cancer 2: 740-749 (2002); Guttridge et al., Mol. Cell. Biol. 19: 5785-5799 (1999); Jones et al., Ann. Thorac. Surg. 70: 930-936 (2000); discussion 936-937; Orlowski et al., J. Clin. Oncol. 20: 4420-4427 (2002); Royds et al., Mol. Pathol. 51: 55-61 (1998); Shah et al., J. Cell. Biochem. 82: 110-122 (2001); Wang et al., Science, 274: 784-787 (1996)). NF-κB activation also plays a significant role in inflammation disorders. NF-κB is activated by TNF and other pro-inflammatory cytokines. Inhibition of NF-κB activation by non-toxic inhibitors could therefore have clinical use in the treatment of many inflammatory disorders,. rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, astma, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) osteoarthritis, osteoporosis and fibrotic diseases. Related information on this can be found in (Feldmann et al., Ann. Rheum. Dis. 61: Suppl 2, ii13-18 (2002); Gerard and Rollins, Nat. Immunol. 2: 108-115 (2001); Hart et al., Am. J. Respir. Crit. Care Med. 158: 1585-1592 (1998); Lee and Burckart, J. Clin. Pharmacol. 38: 981-993 (1998); Makarov, Arthritis Res. 3: 200-206 (2001); Manna et al., J. Immunol. 163: 6800-6809 (1999); Miagkov et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U S A, 95, 13859-13864 (1998); Miossec, Cell Mol. Biol. (Noisy-le-grand), 47: 675-678 (2001); Roshak et al., Curr. Opin. Pharmacol. 2: 316-321 (2002); Tak and Firestein, J. Clin. Invest. 107: 7-11 (2001); Taylor, Mol. Biotechnol. 19: 153-168 (2001); Yamamoto and Gaynor, J. Clin. Invest. 107: 135-142 (2001); Zhang and Ghosh, J. Endotoxin Res. 6: 453-457 (2000)).
NF-κB activation plays a significant role in immune disorders (Ghosh et al., Ann. Rev. Immunol. 16: 225-260 (1998)). Activation of the NF-κB results in the active transcription of a great variety of genes encoding many immunologically relevant proteins (Baeuerle and Henkel, Ann. Rev. Immunol. 12: 141-179 (1994); Daelemans et al., Antivir. Chem. Chemother. 10: 1-14 (1999)). In the case of the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection results in NF-κB activation, which results in regular viral persistence (Rabson, A. B., Lin, H. C. Adv Pharmacol, 48, 161-207 (2000); Pati, S., Foulke, J. S., Jr., Barabitskaya, O., Kim, J., Nair, B. C. et al. J Virol, 77, 5759-5773 (2003); Quivy, V., Adam, E., Collette, Y., Demonte, D., Chariot, A. et al. J Virol, 76, 11091-11103 (2002); Amini, S., Clavo, A., Nadraga, Y., Giordano, A., Khalili, K. et al. Oncogene, 21, 5797-5803 (2002); Takada, N., Sanda, T., Okamoto, H., Yang, J. P., Asamitsu, K. et al. J Virol, 76, 8019-8030 (2002); Chen-Park, F. E.; Huang, D. B., Noro, B., Thanos, D., Ghosh, G. J Biol Chem, 277, 24701-24708 (2002); Ballard, D. W. Immunol Res, 23, 157-166 (2001); Baldwin, A. S., Jr. J Clin Invest, 107, 3-6 (2001); Calzado, M. A., MacHo, A., Lucena, C., Munoz, E. Clin Exp Immunol, 120, 317-323 (2000); Roland, J., Berezov, A., Greene, M. I., Murali, R., Piatier-Tonneau, D. et al. DNA Cell Biol, 18, 819-828 (1999); Boykins, R. A., Mahieux, R., Shankavaram, U. T., Gho, Y. S., Lee, S. F. et al. J Immunol, 163, 15-20 (1999); Asin, S., Taylor, J. A., Trushin, S., Bren, G., Paya, C. V. J Virol, 73, 3893-3903 (1999); Sato, T., Asamitsu, K., Yang, J. P., Takahashi, N., Tetsuka, T. et al. AIDS Res Hum Retroviruses, 14, 293-298 (1998)). HIV-1 replication is regulated through an variety of viral proteins as well as cellular transcription factors (in particular NF-κB) that interact with the viral long terminal repeat (LTR)(Asin, S., Taylor, J. A., Trushin, S., Bren, G., Paya, C. V. J Virol, 73, 3893-3903 (1999)). HIV-1 is able to enter a latent state in which the integrated provitus remains transcriptionally silent. The ability to continue to infect cells latently aids the virus to establish persistent infections and avoid the host immune system. The latent virus can establish large reservoirs of genetic variants in T-cells residing in lymphoid tissue. In addition, a recent study implicates NF-κB with the reactivation of latent HIV in T-cells in patents undergoing antiviral therapy (Finzi, D., Hermankova, M., Pierson, T., Carruth, L. M.,; Buck, C. et al. Science, 278, 1295-1300 (1997)). Relevant patent is this area are EP 0931544 A2 to Baba et al. and WO 02/30423 A1 to Callahan et al.
Chronic airway inflammation as seen with asthma, is associated with the over expression of inflammatory proteins called cytokines. In addition, other inflammatory mediators, such as IL-1 and TNF, play a major role in joint diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis. All of these inflammatory proteins are highly regulated by the nuclear transcription factor kappa B (NF-κB) (Yamamoto, Y., et al., J. Clin Invest 107 135-142 (2001); and Hart, L. A., et al., Am J Respir Crit Care Med 158 1585-1592 (1998)). Inhibition of this regulatory protein or its kinase by anti-inflammatory drugs has been shown to be effective in the treatment of these diseases (Yamamoto, Y., et al., J. Clin Invest 107 135-142 (2001); Coward, W. R., et al., Clin Exp Allergy 28 Suppl 3, 42-46 (1998); Badger, A. M., et al., J. Pharmacol Exp Ther 290 587-593 (1999); Breton, J. J., et al., J Pharmacol Exp Ther 282 459-466 (1997); Roshak, A., et al., J Pharmacol Exp Ther 283 955-961 (1997); Kopp, E., et al., Science 265 956-959 (1994); Ichiyama, T., et al., Brain Res 911 56-61 (2001); Hehner, S. P., et al., J Immunol 163 5617-5623 (1999); Natarajan, K., et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 93 9090-9095 (1996); and Fung-Leung, W. P., et al., Transplantation 60 362-368 (1995)). The common anti-inflammatory agent, aspirin, and aspirin-like drugs, the salicylates, are widely prescribed agents to treat inflammation and their effectiveness has been attributed to NF-κB inhibition. However, in order to treat chronic inflammations, the cellular levels of these salicylates need to be at very high concentration and are generally prescribed at 1-3 miliMolar plasma concentrations (Science 265, 956-959 (1994)).
Since the discovery of penicillin, over 100 antibacterial agents have been developed to combat a wide variety of bacterial infections. Today, the clinically used antibacterial agents mainly consists of β-lactams (penicillins, carbapenems and cephalosporins), aminoglycosides, tetracyclines, sulfonamides, macrolides (erythromycin), quinolones, and the drug of last resort: vancomycin (a glycopeptide). In recent years, many new strains of bacteria have developed resistance to these drugs throughout the world. There is a need for new antimicrobials.
Invasive infection with Gram positive or Gram negative bacteria often results in septic shock and death. Invasion of the blood stream by both types of bacteria (Gram positive and Gram negative) causes sepsis syndrome in humans as a result of an endotoxin, Lipopolysaccharide (LPS) (H. Bohrer, J. Clin. Invest. 972-985 (1997)), that triggers a massive inflammation response in the host. The mechanism by which LPS caused septic shock is through the activation of the transcription factor NF-κB. Activation of this protein by its kinase initiates the massive release of cytokines resulting in a potentially fatal septic shock. For example, the pneumococcus bacteria is the leading cause of death with a mortality rate of 40% in otherwise healthy elderly individuals and staphylococcal infections are the major cause of bacteremia in US hospitals today. Septic shock, caused by an exaggerated host response to these endotoxins often leads to multiple organ dysfunction, multiple organ failure, and remains the leading cause of death in trauma patients. Inhibition of NF-κB activation by LPS would, therefore, be therapeutically useful in the treatment of Septic shock and other bacterial infections.
There is considerable interest in modulating the efficacy of currently used antiproliferative agents to increase the rates and duration of antitumor effects associated with conventional antineoplastic agents. Conventional antiproliferative agents used in the treatment of cancer are broadly grouped as chemical compounds which (1) affect the integrity of nucleic-acid polymers by binding, alkylating, inducing strand breaks, intercalating between base pairs or affecting enzymes which maintain the integrity and function of DNA and RNA; and (2) chemical agents that bind to proteins to inhibit enzymatic action (e.g. antimetabolites) or the function of structural proteins necessary for cellular integrity (e.g., antitubulin agents). Other chemical compounds that have been identified to be useful in the treatment of some cancers include drugs which block steroid hormone action for the treatment of breast and prostate cancer, photochemically activated agents, radiation sensitizers and protectors.
Of special interest to this invention are those compounds that directly affect the integrity of the genetic structure of the cancer cells. Nucleic acid polymers such as DNA and RNA are prime targets for anticancer drugs. Alkylating agents such as nitrogen mustards, nitrosoureas, aziridine (such as mitomycin C) containing compounds directly attack DNA. Metal coordination compounds such as cisplatin and carboplatin similarly directly attack the nucleic acid structure resulting in lesions that are difficult for the cells to repair, which, in turn, can result in cell death. Other nucleic acid affecting compounds include anthracycline molecules such as doxorubicin, which intercalates between the nucleic acid base pairs of DNA polymers, bleomycin which causes nucleic acid strand breaks, fraudulent nucleosides such as pyrimidine and purine nucleoside analogs which are inappropriately incorporated into nucleic polymer structures and ultimately cause premature DNA chain termination. Certain enzymes that affect the integrity and functionality of the genome can also be inhibited in cancer cells by specific chemical agents and result in cancer cell death. These include enzymes that affect ribonucleotide reductase (.e.g., hydroxyurea, gemcitabine), topoisomerase I (e.g., camptothecin) and topoisomerase II (e.g. etoposide).
The topoisomerase enzymes affect the structure of supercoiled DNA, because most of the functions of DNA require untwisting. Topoisomerase I (top 1) untwists supercoiled DNA, breaking only one of the two strands, whereas topoisomerase II (top 2) breaks both.
Topoisomerase I inhibition has become important in cancer chemotherapy through the finding that camptothecin (CPT), an alkaloid of plant origin, is the best known inhibitor of top 1 and is a very potent anticancer agent. CPT is contained in a Chinese tree, Camptotheca acuminata. A number of analogs have become approved for commercial use to treat a number of tumor types. These include CPT-11 (irinotecan) and topotecan.
While the clinical activity of camptothecins against a number of types of cancers are demonstratable, improvements in tumor response rates, duration of response and ultimately patient survival are still sought. The invention described herein demonstrates the novel use which can potentiate the antitumor effects of chemotherapeutic drugs, including topoisomerase I inhibitors, in particular, camptothecins.
Relevant Literature includes the following: Cancer Chemotherapeutic Agents, W. O. Foye, ed., (ACS, Washington, D.C.) (1995)); Cancer Chemotherapy Handbook, R. T. Dorr and D. D. VonHoff, (Appleton and Lange, Norwalk, Conn.) (1994); and M. P. Boland, Biochemical Society Transactions (2001) volume 29, part 6, p 674-678. DNA damage signaling and NF-κB: implications for survival and death in mammalian cells.
NF-κB has been indicated to inhibit apoptosis (programmed cell death). Many clinically used chemotherapeutic agents (including the vinca alkaloids, vincristine and vinblastinc, camptothecin and many others) have recently been shown to activate NF-κB resulting in a retardation of their cytotoxicity. This form of resistance is commonly referred to as NF-κB mediated chemoresistance. Inhibition of NF-κB has shown to increase the sensitivity to chemotherapeutic agents of tumor cells and solid tumors.
References: Cusack, J. C., Liu, F., Baldwin, A. S. Drug Resist Updat, 2, 271-273 (1999); Mayo, M. W., Baldwin, A. S. Science, 274, 784-787 (1996); Cusack, J. C., Jr., Liu, R., Baldwin, A. S., Jr. Cancer Res, 60, 2323-2330 (2000). Brandes, L. M., Lin, Z. P., Patierno, S. R., Kennedy, K. A. Mol Pharmacol, 60, 559-567 (2001); Arlt, A., Vorndamm, J., Breitenbroich, M., Folsch, U. R., Kalthoff, H. et al. Oncogene, 20, 859-868 (2001). Cusack, J. C., Jr., Liu, R., Houston, M., Abendroth, K., Elliott, P. J. et al. Cancer Res 61, 3535-3540 (2001).
The current invention describes the synthesis and application of imidazolines as clinically important compounds. The imidazolines were prepared via a new 1,2-dipolar cycloadditions reaction. 1,3 Dipolar cycloadditions reactions utilizing azlactones of “munchones” provide a general route for the synthesis of pyrroles and imidazoles (Hershenson, F. M. P., Synthesis 999-1001 (1988); Consonni, R. C., et al., J. chem. Research (S) 188-189 (1991); and Bilodeau, M. T. C., J. Org. Chem. 63 2800-2801 (1998)). This approach has not yet been reported for the imidazoline class of heterocycles. The synthetic and pharmacological interest in efficient syntheses of imidazolines has fueled the development of several diverse synthetic approaches (Puntener, K., et al., J. Org Chem 65 8301-8306 (2000); Hsiao, Y. H., J. Org. Chem. 62 3586-3591 (1997)). Recently, Arndtsen et al reported synthesis of symmetrically substituted imidazoline-4-carboxylic acids via a Pd-catalyzed coupling of an imine, acid chloride and-carbon monoxide (Dghaym, R. D. D., et al., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 40 3228-3230 (2001)). In addition, diastereoselective 1,3-dipolar cycloaddition of azomethine ylides has been reported from amino acid esters with enantiopure sulfinimines to yield N-sulfinyl imidazolidines (Viso, A., et al., J. Org. Chem. 62 2316-2317 (1997)).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,978 to Ritzeler et al describes 3,4-benzimidazoles which are structurally quite different than those of the present invention. They inhibit NF-κB kinase. As can be seen, activity is retained where there are numerous different substituents in the imidazoline and benzene rings. M. Karin, Nature immunology, 3, 221-227 (2002); Baldwin, J. Clin. Invest., 3, 241-246 (2001); T. Huang et al, J. Biol. Chem., 275, 9501-9509 (2000); and J. Cusack and Baldwin, Cancer Research, 60, 2323-2330 (2000) describe the effect of activation of NF-κB on cancer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,804,374 and 6,410,516 to Baltimore describe NF-κB inhibition which are incorporated by reference.
Patents of interest for the general methodology of inhibition are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,072 to Schwartz et al and U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,563 to Deely et al.